Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus provided with a copy function and a print function, to suppress usage in which a user pretends to be a service person to perform printing without being charged, there is an apparatus provided with a mode in which a service person uses the apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-2372 discloses that an image forming apparatus provided with such a mode prints by superimposing an image of a specific pattern onto inputted print data without updating a charging counter during the mode.
However, in the image forming apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-2372, during the mode in which the service person uses the apparatus, discrimination is not made between whether inputted print data is something that a service person inputted or something that a user inputted. Therefore, if acceptance of jobs from outside such as a network or a telephone line is not restricted during the mode, printing will be performed after superimposing the aforementioned specific pattern in printing of a document received by FAX (hereinafter referred to as a FAX reception print). Therefore, in this image forming apparatus, even in the case of a mode in which a service person uses the apparatus, printing is performed without superimposing the specific pattern and the charging counter is updated in a FAX reception print. Therefore, when a service person performs a FAX reception print with the objective of maintenance, processing is complicated because processing such as separately recording an amount for the updated charging counter and not invoicing the user is required.